Kelas menggambar Yato
by CarmineR
Summary: Yukine terpaksa menderita selama satu setengah jam karena ocehan Yato /Humor garing/Warning; typo and rush/ Untuk event Ambalan Koin Receh.


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Noragami milik Adachitoka**

 **.**

 **Warning: Typo and Rush**

 **.**

 **.**

Untuk Event [ Ambalan Koin Receh ]

 **.**

 **.**

Ada beberapa hal yang dimiliki oleh Yato namun tidak oleh Yukine, salah satunya menggambar. Yato sangat jago dalam bidang itu dan hal itu membuat Yukine sebal untuk mengakuinya. Bukan apa-apa ya, tapi kalau seandainya ia memuji sedikit saja hal tentang itu, Yato bakal berkepala besar dan itu membuatnya muak.

Apalagi, Yukine kan benar-benar kalau dalam masalah menggambar. Benar-benar parah jeleknya!

Suatu hari, datanglah hari yang Yukine takutkan, yaitu ketika Yato mengetahui level menggambarnya jauh di bawahnya.

"Yukine, kemana saja diriku selama ini?" Pemuda yang merupakan dewa bencana dahulunya, bersimpuh di hadapan Yukine yang kini memasang wajah datar. "Harusnya aku mengajarimu menggambar! Bukannya bertarung."

Yukine mengabaikan Yato yang tampak sedang memperagakan gaya-gayanya yang berbau melankolis. Ia mencoba fokus dengan buku pelajaran yang di hadapannya.

"Demi apapun, bahkan gambarmu tak layak disebut sebuah seni!" Yato menjambret sebuah kertas yang berisi sketsa kasar yang berada di antara tumpukan buku lalu menunjukkannya tepat di hadapan wajah Yukine.

Yang iris amber milik Yukine tangkap adalah sketsa acak-acakan yang ganjil berupa seorang, atau lebih tepatnya sesuatu, memegang bunga atau apalah itu bentuknya. Awalnya ia ingin selipkan di buku Hiyori sebagai tanda terima Kasih karena telah meminjamkannya buku pelajaran.

"Aku sudah tahu tanpa perlu kau beritahu, bodoh!" Yukine mencoba menyambar kertas itu, namun ia kurang cepat.

Yato yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu melambai-lambaikan kertas itu sambil menyeringai. "Bakal kukembalikan kok. Tapi syaratnya-"

"Peduli amat sama syarat. Ambil saja, aku tak peduli dengan gambaranku," potong Yukine lalu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada buku pelajaran. Diam-diam, ia ingin Yato menyerah dan mengembalikannya pada dirinya. Bagaimanapun ia pasti malu kalau gambarannya diketahui oleh Kofuku dan Daikoku.

Tapi, sebagai sebuah regalia, pikiran dan emosi Yukine saling terhubung dengan Yato. Itulah yang menyebabkan Yukine sulit menyembunyikan suatu rahasia dari Yato.

"Hoo, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kutunjukkan saja pada Hiyori. Pasti bakal menyenang-"

"KEMBALIKAAAAN!"

"TUTUP MULUT. KALIAN PIKIR INI JAM BERAPA?!" Suara lantang Daikoku dari lantai bawah menginterupsi pertengkaran antara dewa pembawa bencana dan _Sekki_ mudanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Yukine akhirnya menyerah. Meminta Yato berhenti mengganggunya sama mustahilnya dengan memerintahkan ayam bergongong. Yato menawarkan diri untuk menjadi seorang guru yang akan mengajarinya tehnik menggambar. Kalau Yukine yang memegang kendali saat ini, pasti bakal ia tolak mentah-mentah penawarannya.

Pagi harinya, karena sedang tak ada pekerjaan yang datang, Yato memutuskan untuk memulainya secepatnya. Yang membuat Yukine tambah muak adalah Yato kini mengubah penampilannya seperti seorang terpelajar. Tak lupa kacamata non minus bertengger di batang hidungnya. Alat-alat melukis ditata rapih di meja bundar tempat Yukine biasa belajar.

Yato berjalan memutari Yukine dan meja bundar itu seperti seorang hiu hendak memangsa buruannya.

Yukine mengawasi gerakan Yato dengan tatapan dongkol. _Ini orang bener-bener kurang kerjaan ya._

Gerakan Yato terhenti. "Ehem, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku malu tahu," katanya dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"YA SUDAH, KALAU GITU HENTIKAN SAJA KEKONYOLAN INI!" teriak Yukine kesal.

Yato mengambil tempat untuk duduk persis di samping Yukine. "Tidak, tidak. Aku tahu kau gugup saat ini, tapi kalau kau masih seperti itu hasil lukisanmu tak akan maksimal," katanya dengan nada menggurui.

"Kenapa orang sepertimu yang menjadi pemilikku sih," keluh Yukine putus asa.

Seakan tak mendengar sindiran itu, Yato kembali melanjutkan ceramahnya. "Kau tahu apa itu filosofi melukis?" Yato bergeser tempat duduk, membuat posisi Yukine pas di arah depannya.

"Ngak tau," jawab Yukine ogah-ogahan.

Yato berdehem kemudian pura-pura membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Melukis adalah praktek penggunaan cat, pigmen, warna atau medium lain ke suatu permukaan."*

Bahkan Yukine tak mengubah ekspresinya sama sekali saat mendengarnya. "Kalau kau benar-benar ingin mengajariku, jangan mencontek kalimat yang sudah kau tulis," kata Yukine datar saat irisnya menangkap secarik kertas kecil di selipan pangkuan Yato.

Yato merona mendengarnya. "Ma...maksudmu kertas ini?" Ia mengambil catatan yang terselip itu. "Ahahahahaha, ini bukan catatan kok. Sumpah, ini daftar belanjaan Daikoku tadi pagi." Buru-buru Yato menyobek-nyobeknya menjadi serpihan kecil.

'Kalau begitu kenapa ada di pangkuanmu?' Namun Yukine hanya mendiaminya saja, malas untuk memulai perdebatan bodoh.

"Nah Yukine- _kun,_ bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja?"

Yukine cemberut ketika mendengar nada bicara Yato dimanis-maniskan. "Ya sudah, cepetan. Aku juga punya hal lain yang perlu dilakukan."

Yato bangkit dari tempat ia duduk lalu berjalan pelan memutari Yukine dan meja bundar itu. "Baiklah, sepertinya kau sudah sangat tak sabar untuk memulai pelajaran kita." Yukine mencibir mendengarnya. "Tapi, kita tak akan mulai dengan kuas."

"Hah?! Lalu untuk apa alat-alat ini disusun sampai serapih ini?"

Yato mengedikkan bahunya. "Biar keren," jawabnya enteng. "Sebaiknya kau mulai mencatat apa yang akan kukatakan sekarang. Melukis merupakan penyaluran ekspresi dan bentuknya bermacam-macam. Gambaran, komposisi atau abstraksi serta estetika lainnya bisa membantu memanifestasikan ekspresi dan maksud konseptual pelukis. Lukisan bisa bersifat naturalistik dan mewakili (sebagaimana dalam foto atau lukisan pemandangan), fotografik, abstrak, mengandung isi naratif, simbolisme, emosi atau politis."* Kemudian ia menarik nafas panjang.

Yukine hanya diam, tak berinsiniatif mencatat perkataan seseorang hasil sontekan dari internet, pastinya.

"Catat Yukine!"

"Malas."

Yato menghela nafas. "Aku tahu bahasa yang barusan kugunakan tadi terlalu sulit untuk dipahami bocah sepertimu. Tapi apa salah-"

"Siapa yang bocah?!"

"-nya untuk mencatat kalimat-kalimat seindah itu," sambung Yato tanpa peduli tampang Yukine sekarang tampak seperti ingin memangsanya.

"Maumu apa sih?" keluh Yukine putus asa. Sekarang ia tak peduli lagi apabila Yato mau menyebarkan gambarannya ke seluruh dunia sekalipun, yang penting ia bebas dari neraka ini.

"Melanjutkan pelajaran yang tertunda," jawab Yato.

Yukine menghela nafas panjang sebelum berujar dengan berat. "Baiklah, akan kudengarkan omong kosongmu selama apapun waktunya. Tapi berjanji, jangan memaksaku mengikuti kelas menggambar bodohmu." Ia melirik ke arah jam, sudah pukul 10 pagi berarti Yukine sudah menghabiskan setengah jam dari waktunya untuk hal yang tak berguna.

Yato mengawasi Yukine. "Beneran?"

"Heeh."

"Beneran?"

"Iya!"

"Bene-"

"Kalau kau masih seperti itu aku pergi saja!" bentak Yukine. Demi dewa apapun, ia sudah tak tahan kalau harus mendengar ocehan orang ini.

Yato menatap Yukine cukup lama sebelum akhirnya ia bertepuk tangan. "Yak, pelajaran selesai," umumnya dengan nada riang.

Tersedak dengan liur sendiri, Yukine tersentak dari tempat duduknya. "Hah?! Tapi kau bahkan belum mengajariku cara memegang kuas dengan benar." Anak laki-laki itu benar-benar tidak tahu apa isi pikiran pemiliknya.

Yato bersedekap sambil menggeleng-geleng alim dengan mata terpejam. "Yukine, pelajaran melukis itu bukan hanya tentang pengajaran bagaimana kau dapat menorehkan garis dengan tepat. Tapi tentang cara-"

DUAK!

"PEDULI AMAT DENGAN PETUAH BODOHMU ITU! AKU PERGI!" Yukine membanting pintu hingga kuse-kusen jendela kamar itu bergetar, meninggalkan Yato yang masih berkacamata menungging pingsan akibat tendangan di bagian fatal dengan wajah mencium ubin.

Pelajaran nomor satu untuk Yukne, jangan pernah biarkan Yato mempermainkanmu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a.n**

Ini mah kebangetan retcehnya /geplak kepala sendiri/ Sungkem, maafkan dirikuh. Oh iya, kalimat yang yang kuberi tanda *, hasil copas dari suatu blog. Tenang aja, aku udah izin ke pemilik blognya.


End file.
